Marvel Agents of SHIELD: Rendezvous of the Heart
by Cassandra S. Fisher
Summary: A late-night trip to the kitchen to make cookies results in an unexpected moment for Skye and Ward.


**Rendezvous of the Heart**

By: Cassandra S. Fisher

Skye who laid in her bed knew everyone was asleep, except for Agent May who was in the cockpit flying the plane. Christmas was coming up, it was the happiest time for some people. She knew Phil Coulson was giving the team time with their family. The only problem was Skye didn't have any family. She wasn't sure were she would go for Christmas. At the moment she couldn't sleep.

It was quiet on the Bus. Skye slipped out of bed in her lavender silk PJ and headed to the kitchen area of the Bus. She got out what she needed to make cookies. She had all the ingredients out on the counter. She then started to mix the ingredients together.

"Hey Skye," A voice said. Skye who wasn't expecting anyone to be up at this hour of night jumped two feet in the air. She looked at who had said her name. It was her Supervising Officer who she had feeling for of course she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Grant you scared me. What are you doing up?" Skye asked him. She didn't know he would be up this late.

"I couldn't sleep, I was coming to get a midnight snack. Are you baking cookies?"

"Yes, there are chocolate chip cookies."

"They're my favorites."

"There are?" Skye asked. They were his favorite, from what his file told her when she read it. She had read everyone's files. It was before she got the tracing bracelet from Phil.

"Yes, are they the only kind you're making right now?"

" No, I am also going to make some snicker doodle cookies also since there are AC favorites."

"That's good, Do you want some help?" Grant asked her. He wasn't sure if she would say yes or not. If the answer was no then he would make himself a sandwich and head back to his bunk. If it was yes then he would be happy with spending time with her aside from training.

"Sure."

Grant went and washed his hands they went over and started to help make the cookies. It was silent for a few minutes. Grant looked over at Skye every once in a while. He had to admit at first he wasn't sure how they would get along. When Phil said she was an official member of the team he wasn't sure how it would be between them. Then when he became her SO, he had started to develop feeling for her.

When the team found out she had a boyfriend he wasn't happy, not one bit. Then when they found out what her boyfriend did and how she was involve everyone felt betrayed. Over the few weeks since the incident happened she had been bending over backward to show them she was really sorry for what she did. He was the hardest on her. He wanted her to be a great agent, so he keep pushing her to her limit.

"So how am I doing?" Skye asked. It was a question which would be safe to asked. Plus she would know what she had to work on. She was going to keep away from any talk about family or what she was doing for Christmas.

"You're doing really well Skye. We will get you to be the best S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent there is."

"Okay that good to know." Skye said, as she continue to work on getting the cookies ready to go in the oven to be baked.

Grant could see she wasn't happy. He was going to find out what was wrong. If could help her then he would. Maybe it would be good time for him to forgive her. Everyone makes mistakes and he was no exception from that.

"Skye what's wrong?" Grant asked softly. Skye heard what he had asked. She wasn't sure if she should tell him what was really wrong with her or give him an answer which would satisfy him for now. She decided to go with the answer to satisfy him.

"Nothing wrong." Skye replied. She didn't want him to worry about her, he didn't really care about her. The way he had acted towards her since the incident with Miles told her that.

Grant knew she wasn't telling the truth. If she wasn't happy then it might effect her training. It was what he didn't want to happened.

"Skye,"

She had never heard him say her name that softly before. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. She was going to get what she had on her chest off her chest literally speaking of course.

"Don't. Just don't. I know you still blame me for the trouble back when Miles was here. I get it. You don't trust me or care for me. That's fine, just don't try and get to know me now. I know this is just and act for you. I am sure you probably looking to have someone else be my SO. It's fine with me. I'll stay out of your hair." Skye said, as she went back to what she was doing.

Grant didn't know this was how he had made her feel. He felt a little more guiltier for making her feel that way. He had to make this right. If she ended up leaving the team it would be because of him. Grant did not want her to leave the team. Skye was an important member of the team and no one could replace her. He was going to make this right.

Grant moved next to her, he put his hands over hers to stop her from what she was doing. She looked at him. He could see she was about to cry.

"Skye is that really what you think of me?"

"Yes, from the way you have been acting around me. This is how I see it from my prospective." Sky told him.

"I am sorry if I am making you feel like you not wanted here. That isn't my intent. I am trying to help you be a better agent."

"You're doing a bang up job of that,"

"Okay, I admit I have been hard on you, but that is to make you a better agent." Grant admitted.

"You have." Skye raised an eye brow.

"Yes,"

"The robot who's apologizing, that's new."

"Yeah it is. I mean everything I say."

Both of them could feel something different in the air. It was a few moments which past, their faces we closer to each other. A second later their lips met . It felt like forever for the kiss,but it was only a few moments which past by. They broke apart. They looked at each other both of their face turned a few shades redder.

"Ummm…" Skye said.

"Let's finish the cookies." Grant said. Skye nodded her head in agreement.

Soon the cookies were in the oven. Skye cleaned everything up made sure the place was clean like when she first got there. It was going to be a little while before the cookies were ready to be taken out of the oven. Grant and Skye went over to the table and sat down.

"Skye you know I would have cleaned up." Grant told her.

"No, it's fine. I am use to clean up after myself."

"Okay. Skye can I ask you a question?" Grant asked her.

"Sure what is it?"

"Would you like to visit my family this Christmas?" Grant asked. He never brought any friends home with him especially a young woman. Skye didn't know what to say she wasn't expecting him to ask her that.

"Umm…are you sure about this?" Skye asked.

Why was he being nice to her?

"Yes, I am sure about it."

"Okay I will."

"Good that is settled."

The timer for the cookie to be done went off. Skye went over to the oven and got the cookie sheets out. The cookie sheets were placed on the counter for the cookies to cool. Then she went over and sat next to Grant. They talked about things like what to expect when she went to visit his family. Once the cookies were cool they put them on a plate and wrapped then with Saran wrap. Skye yawned and leaned against Grant. Grant saw this, he had a smile on his face. Skye had worn herself out making cookies for them.

"Let's get you to bed." Grant said.

"Okay."

Grant picked her up. Skye was too tired to complain. Grant took her to her bunk and tucked her in. Her eyes were closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. Grant kissed her forehead before he left her to sleep. When he walked away he had a smile on his face and was thinking about the kissed they had shared.

**The End**


End file.
